This invention relates to ethers and more specifically to ethers containing nitroamine groups.
State-of-the-art high energy plasticizers which have been and are being used in energetic compositions are nitroglycerin (NG) and bis(2,2,2-fluorodinitroethyl) formal (FEFO). While these materials represent the best compromise among available plasticizers, they have many undesirable properties such as high volatility, high melting point, modest plasticizing ability, high toxicity, high sensitivity, and, in part, low thermal stability and high cost.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide plasticizers which will contribute to lower flame temperatures for propellants.